Fire And Ice As One Ch: 1
by Rotwing
Summary: Kai meets up with the Bladebreakers after a long seperation and this is what happens...Kai romance with female character I made up MAY BE LEMONS LATER


Ok well here's my first chapter!!! There might be some 'mature' content coming up. I don't normally write fanfic, especially for anime but Beyblade holds some sort of 'sentimentality' about it for me. Anyway…I'll get on with the story, not good at intros.  
DISCLAIMER: Rotwing does not own Beyblade or any of its' characters. 

**From Kai's POV**

**I shifted uneasily about my room. I couldn't sleep, which was odd considering I'd trained a lot that day. Just something was bothering me, something tugging at the back of my brain and I couldn't think what. I didn't know what it was. I paced over to my desk and picked up my my beyblade. Dranzer, my bitbeast, shimmered and I left the blade down again. I went back to my bed and flopped down on the covers. For the first time in years, I could admit to myself that well...I was lonely. I no longer found satisfaction in spending all my time on my own and since last summer that's more or less what I'd been doing. I didn't see any of the other guys much, I hadn't seen them in nearly 6 months. Tyson was busy with Hilary, Kenny with his computer nerd shit and Max, well...Max was busy being Max. Rei was in China and I'd emailed him a few times (because finally he'd gotten an internet connection in that backwater town of his) but we hadn't arranged to meet up or anything. Gharr...I felt silly. I was the one who was the 'strong and silent' type. 'Kai? HE didn't need LOVE.' I startled myself with those thoughts. Love? ...I hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time. Not a proper one anyway. In fact, I never had one. Obviously there would occasionally be some random sluts latching onto my arms, but I never really cared about them. They came to me, and sometimes I just wasn't arsed to push them away. There was never anyone that I'd really felt love for in that way. At this stage it wasn't embarassing to admit it. In fact in the past few months I had begun to relax a little mentally. I wasn't so afraid to admit things to myself so much anymore, things like what I'd just been thinking about... Instantly I snapped out of my thoughts. "Grrr shut up Kai and just get the fuck to sleep." I thought to myself, as I pulled myself under the covers and turned off my bedside light, and with that I fell into sleep.**

**Next Morning ?  
I awoke to the sound of my cell ringing. Groggily I sat up and picked it up and put it to my ear. "H-hello...?" I mumbled "Hey Kai! Long time no speak, it's Tyson!!! Dude you sound tired, did I wake you up or something"  
"Yea..ha-what? Tyson"  
"Yeah dude don't you remember me??? laugh I smiled. Same old Tyson. Idiot, and drove me up the wall at times but he still managed to bring up anyone's mood.  
"Of course I do." I replied. "Just haven't heard from you in a while. Why're you ringing me"  
"Well guess who's in town? Rei is! So we decided the whole gang should meet up again for a while! Meet us at the bridge at 12. See you there"  
"Wai-what, Rei"  
But he'd hung up before I got to say any more to him. Sighing I put my phone back down. I smirked to myself. It'd been a while...wait what time did he say? Twelve? I glanced at the clock and jumped. It was 11:45. Groaning I pulled on some black jeans over the boxers I'd worn in bed and tugged on a navy tshirt and some runners. I looked at Joe, my scarf writer: don't ask lying on the end of my bed. Should I, or should I not? Bah I decided to leave Joe, he looked pretty gay anyway. I put Dranzer in a backpack and slung it on my back before leaving for the bridge.**

**At The Bridge**  
**I arrived at the bridge ten minutes late. But the others weren't there yet and I hadn't expected them to be. I slung my bag down on the bank and lay back. Fuck I was hungry, I hadn't eaten anything all morning. While digging in my bag for any food I might've left in there someone across the river caught my eye.  
It was a girl, about my age. She had long, slightly messy, reddish brown hair and a long black coat which was open revealing a red tshirt and black jeans. The girl was sitting at the edge of the bank, trailing her hands in the water. Obviously she had spotted me aswell and sat staring intently at me with large grey eyes. I gazed back at her. She smiled a little and I found myself unconcsciously doing the same. Then I heard shouts behind me.  
"HEY KAI!!!" I looked behind me to see Tyson, Max, Rei and Kenny speeding towards me. I rolled out of the way just on time to avoid being glomped by Tyson. I smirked at him as he crash landed in the grass.  
"Hello Tyson, long time no see." I said as he rubbed his chin. He glared at me then laughed. Max jumped on Tyson slamming his face back into the ground and they began to mess fight with each other.  
I risked a glance across the river and I turned around to see the girl had gone. For a second my heart dropped and I almost considered running after her, but then then I snapped out of it. I hardly knew this girl yet I wanted to run after her? Ridiculous. I stared at the spot where she had stood until Rei squatted down beside me. "What's up Kai?" he asked me, being the more observant one as always. "Hmph, nothing." I said to him, though I wasn't so sure myself. Rei raised an incredulous eyebrow.  
"GUYS STOP!!!" Kenny's annoyingly high-pitched voice squealed behind us. It seemed Tyson and Max had taken their wrestling too far and Kenny was now involved, being stamped on and his face rubbed in the grass. Rei laughed and went over to them.  
"Ok break it up"  
He managed to separate Tyson and Max and rescue Kenny and the four of them sat down together. I strode over to them and looked down at them.  
"So guys...what's your 'reunion' about. I know by now you didn't meet up with me because you missed me." I asked smirking...**

End of First Chapter?  
Ok well that's the first chapter done! It's a wee bit slow I know, but I like my writing to have some sort of background and good writing in it. Anyway hope you all enjoyed (duh) and message, rate, and all that crap. I'll hopefully have the second chapter done by tomorrow or even tonight so look out for it!


End file.
